rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Flowers
Flowers are items which have appeared in several of the Rusty Lake games, with many different species being represented. Many flowers have various uses in the games they appear in, though some are simply for decoration. Cube Escape: Seasons During the Spring, there is a wilted pink flower in the pot on the dresser. By the Summer, the flower is gone completely, and in its place is a disembodied Hand that turns the soil blood red. The flower remains missing for the rest of the seasons. However, once the player has the blue cube in the Winter, they can turn back time to Spring. After opening up the clock and retrieving the shovel inside, the player can remove the wilted flower and replace it with a cactus seed, which will become fully grown by Winter. Also, when the player revisits the Spring, they can get the bird cage key after fixing the radio. The parrot Harvey can be then set free in Spring. Afterwards, if the player goes forward in time to the Winter, smashing the window with an axe and playing the radio causes Harvey to fly back to the window. She gives the player another pink flower, which can be mixed with water in the blender to create a pink liquid. Cube Escape: Arles After completing one of the paintings, the player gets a sunflower that can be placed in the empty vase next to the vase of seven sunflowers. After making the single sunflower rise high enough to retrieve the key on its stem, the player will be able to open the cabinet with the key and get the knife inside. Cube Escape: Case 23 In the room of the Woman, there is a set of Russian Nesting dolls. The largest doll is that of a woman holding a pink rose. The smallest doll, of a Corrupted Soul, will have a pink rose inside. When the rose is put into the doll of the woman, it turns into a fish skeleton. Rusty Lake Hotel In Mr. Deer's room, he has a display of butterflies. Interacting with them in a certain order will make one of the butterflies open up to reveal a seed inside. After the player plants the seed, it grows into a flower that drops poisonous seeds. The seeds are ground into a powder and mixed with water, creating the poison needed for Mr. Deer's Bloody Mary. In Mr. Boar's room, there is a single pink rose on his end table. However, the petals fly off and reveal that the rose is really an opium poppy. When the opium is put into Mr. Boar's pipe and lit, he will proceed to smoke. The room fills with the dense smoke until the player is transported to a foggy forest. Mr. Crow eventually comes forth through the fog and gives the player a knife. In Mr. Rabbit's room, when he is given his top hat, he produces a bouquet of flowers. After they are arranged by color, the flowers go back into the hat, and Mr. Rabbit's head goes down into his suit and pops up through the hat. He holds a key in his mouth, which is one of the three to open up the tall cabinet next to him. Cube Escape: Birthday There is a pink rose sitting in a pot next to the telephone. When Mr. Rabbit breaks into the Vandermeer house and shoots the family dead, the bullets knock over the flower pot. In the soil is a battery, which is part of Mr. Owl's machine, which is needed to travel back in time to before the shooting. Cube Escape: Theatre During the first play, "The Lady of the Lake", the woman will want you to balance the substances of her past lives. When the four items are correctly balanced on the scales, the woman shoots a beam of light from her mouth, and a pink flower to sprouts from it. The player must take this flower. Then, during the third play, "The Fish and the Parrot", the flower is planted into the empty pot. Watering the flower lets it grow to maturity, and it will drop seeds. The seeds are then fed to the parrot Harvey, so that she can lay a black egg. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1860, James Vanderboom settles into his new house at Rusty Lake, and in 1865, he invites Mary over. The player can take the red rose in a vase by the cabinet and give it to Mary. However, sniffing the rose causes her nose to bleed. Her blood is wiped up with James' handkerchief, with which he writes a love note asking her to marry him. In 1884, Emma has started a garden in the front yard, and she begins to cross-breed her flowers. She creates four new types of flowers from her existing plants. When her new breeds are put together in a pot, they combine and become one new flower. The glowing seeds from the flower impregnate Emma with her son Frank. One of the cross-bred flowers is also seen in 1891, after Frank's disappearance. It is placed beside a picture of him as part of a small memorial. In 1896, when Emma is painting outside, there are three pots with five different-colored flowers in them. After checking them, the player colors the canvas in accordance to their colors and patterns. Rusty Lake Paradise During the third plague of Paradise, the island is swarming with lice and gnats, which the player must lure away with three bunches of flowers. Two of the flowers are grown from bulbs, while one bunch is found on a Venus Flytrap, after the player feeds it four items; squashed gnats, a snail, a severed ear and a mussel. The two bulbs are found elsewhere, one inside a box buried at the main door of Paradise and one spat out by David Eilander after his transformation into a giant larva. They must be placed inside a bell jar to grow, and all three are then put into pots by a picture of Caroline Eilander to lure the insects away. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Plants